Nuestro Secreto
by ProvidentiaReplica
Summary: kali ini orang yang mengetahui semua rahasia mereka berbicara..


**Heheh, balik lagi nulis setelah sekian lama gak nulis, akibat badai kemalasan dan tugas sekolah yang aduhai biadabnya, kayaknya kali ini gak nulis fan fic humor lagi deh, ples fic kali ini SLB( short luar biasa) oneshoot lagi, jadi sori yah yang ngarep lebih panjang. lagi keabisan bahan cerita. Biasa, penyakit menjelang ujian semester 1, tiba – tiba jadi freak gitu deh… jadi kali ini bikin karya gj yang gak tau generenya apeh…**

**Yang penting abis bikin fic ini gak di gebukin masa trisakti aja… hehe( lebay)**

**R&R dah, hahahahahahehegeheghighighighohohohoheeeehhehhhhee, ( ketawa campuran antara seneng, mesum, aneh, shinchan dan ketawa ketawa sendiri, alias ketawa orang gila) udah, saksikan saja, kalo suka ya yo weis dah **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Prolog**

Kami nggak tahu kenapa aku ada, mengapa, dan karena siapa aku ada. Kami adalah cakra, hal umum yang dimiliki oleh seorang ninja. Kami tidak jahat ataupun baik, juga tidak di tengah tengah, kami adalah sesuatu yang ada tetapi tidak ada. Tidak mempunyai hak untuk berbicara karena semua perasaan atau buah pikiran kami dianggap sebagai milik tuan kami.

**Charka Naruto**

Setiap hari aku melihat, mendengar, menyaksikan dan juga merasakan perasaan dan tingkah Naru- sama, tingkahnya yang konyol dan juga menarik perhatian orang. Berbuat hal bodoh setiap saat, tetapi aku mengetahui apa yang ada dibalik semua itu.

Kepedihan, kesedihan, dan juga kesendirian. Tuanku tersayang yang selalu ingin keberadaannya diketahui atau pun hanya diakui. Rasa sedih saat hanya dianggap badut ninja bodoh.

Juga rasa bersalah juga sedih terhadap Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya, juga rasa sedih mengetahui bahwa ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudara lebih dari Itachi. Rasa bersalah ketika ia tidak mampu menggejar Sasuke, terhadap Sakura karena telah membiarkan Sasuke pergi dihadapannya. Rasa takut bahwa suatu saat si kyubi akan bebas dan malah berbalik menyerang orang yang dikasihinya. Juga rasa takut kalau teman – temannya meninggalkannya seperti yang sasuke lakukan kepadanya.

**Chakra Sasuke**

Aku sudah muak terhadap bocah sok itu, sok kuat, pintar, dingin dan tidak peduli terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Selalu mencoba mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, padahal luka di hatinya masih menganga lebar. Cih, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia pikirkan. Pura pura tidak peduli dengan rasa kangennya dengan teman – temannya, terutama Naruto, bocah rubah itu. Ditambah lagi rasa sedih saat ia ditinggal oleh Itachi yang seharusnya menjadi panutan baginya.

Huh, aku sudah bosan ketika dia mulai menutupi semua itu dengan topeng perasaan yang bernama dendam. Entah apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat bagi bocah pengecut itu. Lari, lari, kabur, kabur dari kenyataan bahwa ia juga ingin dicintai dan dikasihi oleh temannya. Juga takut dikasihi, karena dia takut semua kesedihan dan rahasianya terungkap, bocah itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu pura – pura kuat dan tidak perlu perhatian. Yahhh, mungkin semua itu karena Itachi, yak arena dia. Selalu berperan menjadi bocah jahat yang dingin. Aku sudah muak dengan kepura – puraannya walaupun aku juga prihatin pada bocah itu.

**Charka Sakura**

Gadis itu, selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kepergian Sasuke-kun cowok itu. Dia selalu merasa kalau dia tidak berguna, bahkan sedikitpun bagi teman – temannya. Selalu ingin berguna bagi teman – temannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang menahan sakit bagi dirinya sendiri. Merasa bahwa dia adalah yang paling lemah dan menyusahkan, padahal dia adalah bunga di tengah perang, seperti layaknya nona hokage ke 5.

Walaupun, ia selalu terlihat sebagai gadis galak bertenaga super, tetapi gadis – tetaplah gadis, dia butuh perlindungan. Nona Sakura tidak pernah merasa cukup melindungi temannya. Nona, sampai kapan nona ingin membohongi diri sendiri, bahwa sebenarnya hati nona sudah remuk ketika Sasuke pergi dan juga tidak pernah berusaha memperbaiki dan menyembuhkan luka hati nona? Sampai kapan nona merasa kuat, atau setidaknya berusaha merasa kuat ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yap, inilah karya gw yang abis nelen lem aibon, kalo mo review yo weis, kalo gak mau tak gebuk, hehe. Yahhh, gw lagi kekurangan ide humor nih hehehehehe. Yang penting karya gw ini udah gak gitu babak belur sih…..(ngerasa udah pro hehe)**

**At last R&R yah…..**


End file.
